The invention pertains to container for underwater use by scuba and skin divers for collecting game procured during a dive.
Although several minnow traps and other related devices have been developed for various marine purposes, no game bag has been developed to adequately accomodate the specialized needs of those engaged in the relatively recently developed sport of scuba diving. Currently divers use net-bottomed bags or other make-shift containers of various construction, or simply return to a surface station with every catch.
Although various containers and bags are suitable for the collection of shellfish, speared fish, and other passive prey, crustaceans and other animals captured alive continue to vigorously struggle for freedom after capture and present a definite problem to the diver.